The Time We Crossed Paths
by Puffsgain
Summary: Summary Inside A grandmother has two boys faking sick to hear the story of the two princesses of the east, Kagome and Kikyou. Kagome is the rule breaking tomboy and Kikyou is the all time obedient princess. It's a tell of how these two changes history.
1. Story Time

Hello

Hello! This is PG or Puffsgain! Um…here is my attempt at writing fanfic for the first time. xD I have to admit, I'm a bit excited. This is a Sesshy/ Kag fic…with Inu / Kik along for the ride. Hope you guys like the story.

Oh one more thing. I **accept** criticism. It sorta helps me figure out what needs to be fixed. So if you review…**PLZ PLZ**! **Don't be afraid to add some criticism in there**. Thank you.

**Summary**

A grandmother has two boys faking sick to hear the story of the two princesses of the east, Kagome and Kikyou. Kagome is the rule breaking tomboy and Kikyou is the all time obedient princess. What happens when Kagome decides to show her sister how it feels to break the rules for once? They both fall in a well that sends them somewhere where women have no say in their lives. They are forced to live the life of slavery. What happens when Kagome's rebellious ways catches the eye of a demon lord and buys them for his sons? There they meet friends and foes. Will they be able to go home or will they want to go home? The boys can't wait to hear the end of this. Can you?

* * *

**C**rossing **P**aths

.: **C**hapter **O**ne :.

**S** t o r y **T** i m e

**By: Puffsgain**

* * *

"Grandma!! Grandma!!" two little kids yelled in unison as they ran to an aged women, with dark hair. She smiled at the two boys and bent down to face them.

"What is it boys?" she said. They were just too adorable.

Both boys looked at her in teary eyes and jumped her. "Momma says its time for us to go to sleep and we don't want to!" the first boy said. The other boy nodded, "We are not sleepy yet! Tell momma to let us stay up please!! Please grandma!"

She looked at both of them, a bit at a loss of words when her daughter came in. Her eyes observed her daughter. Her breathing was irregular, her hair was tussled, either the brown stuff was mud or something she didn't want to get near, and her clothes were out of place. "My, what on earth happened to you?!" she shouted. The boys took that as a cue to run for it, each one going their own way.

"Get back here you little brats!! Its bedtime!" their mother shouted. She chased them around the house, while the grandmother just rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. A few laps around the house later, her daughter came in the living room, out of breath and completely exhausted.

"Well, how was your jog?" her mother asked. She didn't reply, instead she slowly looked at her mother with a blank stare. The grandmother chuckled. A few seconds later, laughter can be heard along with some furniture breaking. The mother sighed and was about to get up when she was interrupted by her own mother.

"Let me. I have something that puts everyone in bed. It helped me when you were young too." She said and walked to the boy's room. The young women smiled, before a small laugh escaped her lips. Why didn't she think of that before?

-

Grandma entered the room, and she ducked immediately as a shoe went flying her way. She cleared her throat and glared at the boys, who at the time didn't even notice her. They were pillow fighting and each one was running up and down the bed and around the walls. Things falling everywhere and feathers floating in the air.

The grandmother had a hard time just following them with her eyes. Before she knew it, a pair of dirty smelly underwear landed on her face. She stepped back only to hit the door with a loud thud. The two boys stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Either they were wondering what she was doing here or paralyzed with fear of what she was going to do.

She however, stayed frozen in place. The seconds passed like hours for the boys and finally when her hand slowly went up towards the underwear, the boys dropped the pillows and hugged each other in fear.

The underwear was slowly being pulled off her face, and the first thing the boys saw was a wide eyed angry grandmother. In a second, the grandmother's face turned demonic and jumped for the boys, "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

-

The young women jumped off the couch and looked around. She heard shuffling upstairs and the boys begging for forgiveness and …mercy?

She sighed. She went to her office and took out some ear plugs. She put them in her ear and began her journey to her room.

This was going to be a peaceful night.

-

The grandmother stood in the middle of their beds, smiling as if nothing happened. Though, her hair and clothing told a different story.

Both boys were tucked in bed, the bed sheet up to their noses as they shivered underneath.

"Ok!" she said, scaring the shit out of them, she smiled and continued, "Now, I don't want this to be a normal routine everyday and I'm sure you two boys don't want that either…do you?" she asked.

Both boys shook their head quickly. "Good, now, I promise you to let you stay up late in your room, as long as you stay still."

The kids looked at each other in confusion, one opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted. "As a reward, I will tell you a story-"

"YES! WE AGREE!!" they both said, interrupting her proposal. They were kids, kids love stories. She laughed and fixed her hair. "Alright then. Get comfortable and I will get started." She said. The boys shifted in their beds and waited for her to begin.

"Well, long ago, there were four kingdoms in Japan. There was one in the east, one in the west, in the south and the north. The kingdoms in the North and West were ruled by powerful demons. They were feared by their own people-"

"Demons don't exist." The youngest boy said. "Shut up!" the other replied.

"Well, as a matter of fact, demons do exist. They are hiding right under our noses. You'll be surprised at how many there are, especially on your 16th birthday." She said.

"Huh? What's gonna happen on our 16th birthday?" they asked. "Well you guys wanna hear the stories or what?" Both boys nodded and shut the hell up.

Grandma waited for a few seconds before continuing. "Now where was I?"

"Powerful demons…"

"Ah yes! They were powerful demons. Even their own people feared them. But the East and the South were ruled by humans. At that time, there were only some places where humans can co-exist with demons. All the kingdoms subjects were well taught and organized. They had their small petty thieves and normal mischief but nothing like the north and west. There demons destroyed their own villages and human casualties escalated to a new height. The demon lords even participated once and a while. But the east, oh the east was so different. No thieves, but a lot of mischief. However, it was always a bright sunny place in the east. The east was ruled by a family named…guess what their names were?"

"Come on grandma! How are we supposed to know?"

Grandma had a small disappointed pout on her face. "Fine then, you guess." She said to the other boy. He looked from her to his brother. "Um…grandpa Nebo?"

"The Higarashi's…"

"Hey! That's-!"

"Hush…let me continue. Hm…uh…Oh yes the Higarashi's. Now let me introduce you to them one by one.

Kuran Higarashi is the lord of the East. He looks young for his age and the girls fawned over him for his good looks. He has the 2nd biggest lands of all four kingdoms. The west has the largest of all. He has three children and a kind wife who also looks young for her age. No one really knows how he truly is. He acts like a child when near kids, he acts like a cold-hearted lord when he meets his enemies, he acts like a goofball near his friends, and most importantly, he acts like a father and a friend to all. Kuran may look like he doesn't know how to fight by the way he looks sometimes but as they say don't judge a book by its cover. He is well known amongst all the lands especially his wife.

Sachiko Higarashi is the lady of the land. Kuran gets mad for that and glares at guys who stare too long, which for him is like 1 second. Sakura is the kindest woman there is which got many travelers to talk about her. She likes to cook and owns her own restaurant even though she doesn't need to work. She shops when her daughters or son needs clothes and when she shops there is no way of stopping her. Though she may be kind she does not like girls giving her husband "looks". She can be very scary when that happens or so her daughters say.

Grandpa is the oldest man alive and ever known to live above 100 years old. Everyone just calls him grandpa even the people call him that. He is known for his spiritual powers or was known. He has lost that ability but still could read people auras. He is training his youngest granddaughter in becoming a miko. Though was surprised when his other granddaughter refused to learn he respected her wishes.

Kikyou Higarashi, the obedient and understanding one of the family. You could say she is the mature one of the family. However she does have her fun times once in a while. She likes to attend parties and meet new people. Most of all she likes to shop. She doesn't like jewelry or make-up but she will apply some is she has to. She takes care of her older brother and younger sister. Together, those two make a destructive team. In school she is the top A student and student body vice president. Kikyou is the pride of the school and idol of all girls. Guys chased her, followed her home, sent her gifts, and went to all lengths just to ask her out. She declined all of them. Her sister helps her when they can't get a hint.

Souta Higarashi, the next Lord of the east. Souta is also the top A student and student body president. He may lack maturity but he does get the job done. He trains with his younger sister in Hand-to hand combat. He hates to admit it, but she has beaten him so many times that she is being trained by demons. Souta is stubborn and proud to admit defeat in anything. He likes to stir up trouble with his younger sister and sometimes they both get caught in the act, which his name came from. When he isn't in school or training, he is studying.

Kagome Higarashi, the tomboy and the youngest of siblings but the toughest. She is commander of her father's army. She takes on after everyone on her family. Like her father she acts like a child when near kids, like her mother she is the kindest, like her grandfather she has spiritual powers, like her sister she has an angel's voice but she doesn't like to sing in front of people, and like her brother she is stubborn and proud. She hates parties and jewelry and she fears make-up. She is being trained by demons as no human can train her any longer.

Now they may seem like the perfect family, because they are but even they had their troubles. Like everything, it has a ying and a yang. If the east was the most peaceful of the kingdoms, then it was only common sense that it was enemies with the most destructive of them all, the west.

However, everything changed when two young princesses stumbled into something that changed the course of history.

It all stared whe-"

"Mother, I do think they really need to get to bed. They have school tomorrow, and I have to go to work at the Corporation very early. So please…put them to bed and lets go to sleep." Mother said, as she walked into the room.

The boys whined and begged for a little while longer. "Now, now, listen to your mother. I promise I will continue this tomorrow when you two return from school." Grandma said.

"Okay grandma. Night…oh night mom!" they said. Grandma and her daughter left the room smiling at each other.

"Well…After this I think they won't be able to wait for their 16th birthday. Haha… I remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Yes, it was something that changed the world. Im just glad you gave me grandchildren before I died."

"Mother!"

"What…it's the truth. Both you and your husband took your damn sweet time having children. What were you to doing? Using a condom? God, I thought I might as well die now. I'm not receiving grandchildren any time soon. I mean, you guys had sex everyda-"

"Mother! Please!"

-

The boy ran back to bed and smiled. "Ok they are gone! Begin Operation "No school", hehe."

* * *

Um…I don't know what I was thinking but this is how it came out. I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected. TT next chappy will come soon.

p.s. Sorry if there are any mistakes x3

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. Unexpected Gift

Hello! Puffsgain again! Here is the 2nd chapter like I promised. Hope you guys enjoy it. Um lets review on what happened on the 1st chapter in case you forgot and you don't wanna read it completely.

**Review:**

**"What…it's the truth. Both you and your husband took your damn sweet time having children. What were you to doing? Using a condom? God, I thought I might as well die now. I'm not receiving grandchildren any time soon. I mean, you guys had sex everyda-"**

**"Mother! Please!"**

**The boy ran back to bed and smiled. "Ok they are gone! Begin Operation "No school", hehe."**

Ok and here is Chapter 2.

* * *

**C**rossing **P**aths

**.: ****C **h a p t e r **T **w o **:.**

**U **n e x p e c t e d** G **i f t

**By: Puffsgain**

* * *

Grandma walked into the room to wake up the boys just to come face to face with the…the…chicken pox. "Oh poor darlings! Honey!! Sweetie come here!!" she yelled to her daughter.

"Grandma…" he said, coughing a bit, "is that you?" Her eyebrow rose a bit. "Oh grandma. I don't think we can go to school today. Im sorry…we…we are sick."

"What is it mot-Oh my god! They have the chicken pox! Gosh darn it! At a time like this too! Mom you don't mi-"

"Of course not dears…You go to work. I'll watch after them. Go, go, go , shoo! Off to work with ya!" she said. The women smiled and kissed her mother goodbye and said bye to the boys as well.

As soon as her daughter left she looked at the two and crossed her arms. "Alright the jig is up!"

"I don't know what you (cough) are talking about."

"Please, your mother tried that two when she was young. And it might have worked if you didn't seem guilty about not going to school."

"Oh..."

"Told ya Tohma!"

"Shut up Kazu! I did that on purpose."

"Alright that's enough." She said, and just pulled up a chair near them. "You guys wanna hear the story?"

"Yea!" they yelled. She laughed at their reaction. "Alright where was I? Do you remember?"

"You were about to tell us how it all started." Tohma said. Kazu just got comfortable.

"Oh right, hm…it all started on a beautiful day, and it was the day that everything happened. Kagome, the youngest was walking in the palace very early in the morning…"

(voice fades away)

-

"Kikyou! Kikyou where are ya?!" Kagome shouted. She was looked for her to just get out of the palace. Kagome has just turned 16 on this very day. "Kagome…it too early for you to be screaming," someone replied. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Hiya Kik!" she said.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and just walked towards her. "Happy birthday Kagome." She told her, hugging her younger sister. "How does it feel to turn 16?" Kagome smiled. "It feels great, like nothing ever before. I could just…just…SCREEEEAAAAAM!!" she shouted.

Kikyou covered her eyes at her annoying little sister. She was 18 but she never remembers being that happy to get old. "Ugh…why do you have to be suck a loudmouth." She said. Kagome grinned and grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go! Mother called us for breakfast." Kagome dragged her passed the kitchen and into the dining room, where her father and brother were already seated.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, causing Kikyou to almost trip. Kuran looked up form his newspaper to see his lovely daughter. "Good morning Kikyou and happy birthday Kagome." He said and returned to his newspaper as he knew she won't answer. Kikyou looked at her sister and back at the table. She rolled her eyes again and made her way, by herself, to her seat. _Three…two…one…, _"HEY!!" _Huston, we have a problem. _

Kagome ran straight behind her brother in abnormal speed. "That's my seat!!" she shouted. Souta looked up from the newspaper and with a half eaten biscuit in his mouth turned to his sister. "Hm?" was his reply. "Its my seat! Get off!" she said. Souta tilted his head as if thinking about it before he took out his half eaten biscuit and saying…"No."

Kikyou sighed. It was just a typical day except with a new twist. Souta was reading and eating by the time they got there. Just as their mother entered the room, the fight was taken onto the floor. Kagome was pulling on Souta's now red swollen cheeks and Souta on Kagome's hair. Mrs. Higarashi just passed them both and sat next to her husband. "Hello dear." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Kuran looked at her and smiled, setting the newspaper down.

"Alright you two, do that later please. Its time to eat." She said. "Yes mother." They said together. It took 3 seconds before the jumped off each other. They sat in their regular seats and waited to be served breakfast. "Happy birthday dear, you are finally growing up." Mrs. Higarashi said, hugging her daughter. Kagome grinned, "thanks mom."

"I have a big surprise for you this evening, so if you leave return here before 3 sharp, alright Kagome." Kuran said. Kagome nodded and Kikyou tilted her head. She didn't remember seeing anything big that her father bought her.

Her thoughts were cut off when the cook brought in the food. As the food was served, a demon bowed near Kuran. "Lord Kuran, sir." Kuran turned to him and nodded his head for him to continue. "The peace treaty with the north and west kingdoms have been declined once more." Hearing this news, Kuran let out a long tired sigh.

_How am I supposed to react now? I hoped not to engage in a war but if need be then…_

"Thank you Darva, you may go now." He said, and returned his attention back to his family, in which looked a bit worried. "Uh, there is one more thing Lord Kuran," he said. Kuran turned to him a bit annoyed. "What?" he said a bit harshly. He didn't want to worry his family even more. Darva, sensing his concern for his family, whispered in his lord's ear. Kuran seemed surprised at this news and looked at his daughters. "I see…well this is good news. Go and tell the people to prepare for their arrival." Darva bowed and excused himself before leaving the dining hall.

Kagome looked at her father while chewing on her food. "Bwell father wghat mow," Kagome said then swallowed her food, "Are we going to war with him?" she asked. Kuran was about to reply when his wife interrupted. "NO BUSINESS ON THE TABLE!" she said a vein popping out. Kuran and Kagome nodded fearful of her wrath. They shut up and just ate.

-

"Hey Kagome! Happy birthday!" someone said, tackling Kagome. Kagome almost lost her balance. She was on her way to the town. "Oh hey Sango!"

Sango let go of Kagome to let her turn around. Sango was Kagome's best friend and 2nd in command of the army. That's how they met. "What up?" Kagome said.

Sango smiled and put an arm around her. "Hey how about we hang tonight? I know this really cool club that just opened to celebrate your 16th birthday. Miroku checked the place out so we have nothing to worry about." Sango said while they walked. "Yeah sure! Sounds great!" Kagome agreed. "Excellent! But we are going to have to buy you new clothes." Sango pointed out. Kagome was wearing one of her white T's, black baggy cargo pants with black and white shoes.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

"Ladies, how are you two today?" asked someone. The girls were about to turn around when Sango screamed. "GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HENTAI!" could be heard for miles around. "Miroku! You lech!" Sango said blushing furiously. "But Lady Sango I told you my hand has a mind of its own." whined Miroku rubbing his now swollen red cheek. "Lady Kagome, you believe me right?" he asked directing his attention to Kagome. Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh...sure what ever you say. Hehe" she said shaking her head as Sango yelled at Miroku about his lecherous ways.

"Is sis at it again Lady Kagome?" a boy asked her holding a neko in his hands. "Yup. You should save him Kohaku, then you won't have a brother-in-law anymore. Hey, Kilala, how are you doing?" Kagome said. Kilala answered with a cute 'Meeew'. "Yeah, I guess your right. They may be engaged but they act like they were when they were going out. Hahahahaha! Ja-ne Lady Kagome!" Kohaku said as he ran towards his sister. Kagome walked towards a hot-dog stand near the arcade. "The usual Lady Kagome?" the guy said. Kagome nodded. 1

"_**Huh? But how is that possible? You said this was a long long time ago?" Kazu said.**_

_**-**_

Grandma looked at him and shook her head. "No I said this was a long time ago. It could've been 50 years ago or less."

"So…are they going to go to war with the west?"

"And why are they coming to the east?"

The boys trampled her with questions. "Um…you guys will find out soon. Lets see…Hot dog stand! Right. Well just as Kagome reached for her hot dog, her mother came."

-

Mrs. Higarashi saw Kagome across the street. "Ah Kagome dear!" she said. Kagome turned around, a hot dog stuffed in her mouth. "Yosh?" Mrs. Higarashi chuckled and looked at her daughter. "Your father wants me to remind you to be back before 3 o'clock." Kagome nodded and swallowed the piece of food in her mouth. "Yes mother. I will."

As her mother left, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth he wants her back before 3. She shrugged it off and pulled her friend away from her fiancée. "Come on! I want to have fun before I have to go back," Kagome looked at her watch. "I only have 4 hours before 3 so lets make the best of it."

"Why?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged. "Don't know, he says he has a big surprise for me." Sango laughed. "Yea just imagine he says that he already got you a fiancé." Kagome looked at her wide eyed. "Shh!! Don't jinx it!" She said, covering her friend's mouth and smiling. She let go of her and they both laughed. "That'll be the day. But nah, it can't happen. Dad loves me so much for him to do that."

-(5 minutes till 3)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!"

Everyone one near the palace looked up in towards it. They frowned. Kagome was not happy for some reason and that meant trouble. Some were actually glad for this. That means that the Higarashi's will pay double for whatever damages their daughter causes.

Kagome was breathing irregularly. She was furious. "What do you mean my fiancé is coming!!" She screamed. Kikyou cringed at the noise level as she walked in. How did she forget about this? Kuran sat on his chair looking at Kagome unamused. "Kagome, your 16. Its only natural you have a fiancée. And it will be your honor to be engaged with our sworn enemy. To brin-"

Kagome stepped backed. "What! You got to be kidding me! Why didn't you tell me before?!" Mrs. Higarashi entered the room, seeing it was an appropriate timing. "Your father didn't want you to run away like you did when we tried to set up a date between you and Hojo."

Kagome slumped down on a chair. She was betrayed by her own pare-wait if they both knew then…Kagome turned to Kikyou. "You knew too?" she said quietly. Kikyou didn't expect to be attacked by such a question. Especially the way she said it. "I'm sorry Kagome." She said. "He older brother is my fiancé too, so you are not alone in this."

Kagome looked away, confused, betrayed and hurt. Souta came in not a minute later. He was the only cheerful face in the room. "Hey dad, they're…here? Whoa…who died?" he asked. He looked at Kikyou who pointed to Kagome who looked at him. "Oh…you told her then?" Kagome's eyes widened. "You all knew!?" she asked stunned.

Kuran made his way to her. "Kagome its for the good of the kingd-" Kagome didn't let him finish as she slapped his hand away. "NO! I WILL NOT BE FORCED INTO MARRIAGE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT FATHER!"

"Kagome stop it!" He shouted. Kagome glared at him, causing him to take a step back. It reminded him of his wife. "Who is it! Who is it that I'm supposed to marry!"

"Hojo…" her mother said. Kuran looked at her and frowned. Everyone in the room began to count down from 3. A tiger demon, named Ryu, entered the room running towards Kuran, when all of a sudden. **"WHAT!!" **Ryu stopped dead in his tracks and covered his now injured ears. Kuran turned to him and walked towards him.

"I AM NOT MARRYING HIM! FORGET IT!" Kagome shouted. Her father turned to her in anger. "You will and that's that! Hojo will be a fine husband for you and the same for Kikyou and her fiancé. WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE HAVE TO KEEP PEACE WITH HIS FATHER!" Kagome ran from him and headed to the door. Kuran pointed to Kagome and Ryu got her from behind. She was already kicking hard to get out of his grasp. Kuran was a bit tired of her antics. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT PEACE WITH HIS FATHER! I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU AND I WILL BE LOYAL TO MY LANDS BUT NEVER WILL I MARRY SOMEONE FOR FUCKING PEACE! NEVER!"

Kikyou looked at Kagome, sympathy clearly shown in her eyes. Kikyou will do anything, if it meant honor for her family, but Kagome was a different story. She will not just marry someone. She may be tough but Kagome can be quite the romantic. Souta and Sachiko just stood there, averting their eyes from the pitiful scene. The servants that were present in the room just watched in anguish and despair. They all adored Kagome and seeing her like this broke their hearts. Kikyou took a few brave steps forward. "Kagome stop! You'll only make matters worse for yourself!" Kagome ignored her. And continued to struggle against Ryu. She was the strongest miko in the planet but Ryu was a tiger demon and tiger demons were the strongest demon in all Japan.

Kuran was aggravated by the situation that before he realized it, he ruin everything. "KAGOME, WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KIKYOU!" he shouted. Everyone in the room stood deaf silent. Kagome even stopped suddenly that people began to cry. Everyone in the east knew how much the youngest princess hated of being compared to her sibling.

Kuran was at loss for words. "Kag…Kagome I'm sorry." He said but Kagome was far gone.

Flashbacks of her past flooded her mind. Every friend she made only befriended her because of Kikyou. Compared her to Kikyou. Loved her to get to Kikyou. All because she looked like Kikyou back when they were kids. No one liked her for her. That's what they all said in the end.

_Why can't you be like your sister?_

Kikyou wanted to run to her but her legs ignored her every command. Ryu let go of her long ago, right after Kagome stopped struggling. In a flash, Kagome bolted from them and jumped out the window. Everyone ran towards the window to see if she committed suicide. Course every one knew that she can survive that jump. Even if they were about 150 feet from the ground.

As soon as they saw Kagome land gracefully onto the ground, and ran in demonic speed into the forest, they all looked at their lord. Kuran just stood looking out the window, without a word, or any sign of emotion on his face.

Kikyou, tired of just standing there ran after her, course not through the window but the longer way around. Passing through the guest hall she saw Hojo and his family followed by three other guests which she paid no mind to. Her sister was in distress.

Sachiko looked at Souta. "I'm sorry dear. What did you say before…this?" she said in her cracked voice. Souta could tell she was fighting away tears. "Hojo and his family are here." He said. He looked at his mother, in which she gestured to go after them. Souta nodded sadly and took one last look at his father before running after Kikyou.

Sachiko looked at everyone. "Ok, shows over, return to your assigned tasks and leave this room." She said politely. Everyone bowed and began to walk slowly to the door whispering to each other. "LEAVE!" she screamed out, making everyone run out the door. Ryu was the only one that stayed.

Kuran kept staring blankly out the window. "Ryu, you have a message for me." Ryu jumped as he was finally addressed. "Uh…yes sir." Kuran nodded and walked to his chair. Ryu followed not far behind and waited a few seconds in case he was to say something. After not receiving an order Ryu started what he was set out to do. "Lord Kuran, the lords of the west have arrived and await your presence. They wish to speak with you in private concerning the…situation."

Kuran stood up abruptly and glared at the ground. "How dare they show up here!?" he growled. "Sachiko!" he barked, scaring her out of her wits. "Yes darling."

"Take care of the Hojo clan. Tell them they are welcomed to stay as long as they want but I have an important matter to attend to." He said. Sachiko tilted her head and looked away. "What about Kagome?"

Kuran thought for a moment. "She'll come back, she always comes back. Besides, Souta and Kikyou are on her tail." He said, but it sounded as if he was reassuring himself instead of her. Without another word he walked out of the room, followed by Ryu. Sachiko looked towards the forest one more time and sighed, before she too walked out of the room. She shut off the lights and closed the door.

-

"Wow…there were arrange marraiages back then?" Tohma asked.

Grandma raised her eyebrows. "Marraiages? You mean marriages Tohma."

"Wait," Kazu thought as he sat up on his bed. Tohma had already sat on his bed a while ago. "How come Kagome didn't want to get married? I mean doesn't she like him?" Both boys looked at her in questioning.

Grandma chuckled. She patted Kazu's head. "My dear boys, its every girls dream to get married." She said. The boys opened their mouths to reply but she didn't let them speak. Instead she continued. "But the most important thing to a girl, no matter what kind of person they are, is love. They want to love someone and have that someone love them back. If not, then its completely pointless."

"Oh…I think we get it. What happens next?" they said.

Grandma just wondered how the heck twins speak in harmony. She shook her head and smiled. "Ok now where was I?"

"Hunny! Hunny!" someone yelled downstairs. Grandma looked at the door and sighed. "I'll be back. Grandpa is back. Meanwhile go brush your teeth!"

"Yes grandma." They said apathetically.

* * *

Wow…um…yea…I just wanted to stop here. It seemed like a great time to stop. **Well ****plz review!** **.**


End file.
